Mariko Kurama
Summary Mariko Kurama, or Slipelit #35 is the Diclonius daughter of Kurama, one of the researchers at the Diclonius Research Institute. After he was infected by Slipelit #3, Mariko was conceived and born. Kurama, horrified to see his daughter was a Diclonius, attempted to kill her, but his wife prevented him, before dropping dead due to complications that arose in childbirth. Because of this, he spared her, but Director Kazukawa had a bomb implanted in her to control Kurama. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Mariko Kurama, Slipelit #35 Origin: Elfen Lied Age: 5-6 years old Gender: Female Classification: Diclonius, Slipelit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (She can see the Vectors of other Diclonii and can detect their presence as well), Intangibility and Invisibility with Vectors (She has 50 invisible arms called "Vectors" that can phase through objects), Limited Disease Manipulation (She can infect humans with the Diclonius virus), Vibration Manipulation (She can vibrate her Vectors at different frequencies for different effects, ranging from simple phasing to using them as slicing or bludgeoning weapons) Attack Potency: Small Building level (She's the strongest Diclonius and can quickly overwhelm Lucy, but is still somewhat comparable). She can ignore conventional durability through phasing. Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic travel speed (One of her clones used her Vectors to launch herself across a city at high speeds) and Supersonic+ combat speed (Diclonii can easily deflect bullets with their Vectors, and Mariko can keep up with Lucy in combat). Lifting Strength: Class K (Superior to Lucy) Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class (Her limbs are atrophied), Small Building Class with Vectors Durability: Below Average Human level, Small Building level with Vectors Stamina: Below average. Due to her extended containment and her lack of exposure to the outside world, Mariko's limbs are atrophied and she has difficulty moving. Range: Tens of metres with Vectors (Eleven metres), further with thrown objects Standard Equipment: Her wheelchair. Intelligence: Despite her young age and extended containment, Mariko is highly intelligent, capable of easily manipulating humans into dropping their guards and taking pity on her. She can also easily fight against Lucy. Weaknesses: Mariko's limbs are atrophied and she is incredibly frail, being limited to a wheelchair. She has a bomb inside of her that will detonate if a code is not regularly input. Mariko will lose control of her Vectors if her Pineal gland is inhibited or if her horns are broken, though she will regain control after a short period of time and her horns will eventually regrow as well. It is very difficult for her to use her Vectors while she is under extreme pain. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Vectors:' As a Diclonius, Mariko has a set of arms - fifty, each 11 metres long, in her case - called "Vectors". These invisible arms can be vibrated at various frequencies, which change their effects. At the lowest frequencies, Vectors can harmlessly phase through most materials, which can be used to attack organs, nerves, and blood vessels directly, and she can even remove organs directly. At higher frequencies, Mariko can use her Vectors as bludgeoning or cutting weapons, to throw other objects and defend herself, or to lift herself into the air in a manner that appears to be levitation. Mariko's Vectors are so powerful that at their highest frequencies, they can be seen by humans. While they are extremely dangerous weapons, the true purpose of Mariko's Vectors is to infect others with the Diclonius virus, rendering women infertile and making it so that any children a man has will be Diclonii. Mariko's Vectors are dependent on her overdeveloped Pineal gland and her horns, so if the gland is damaged or her horns broken, she will temporarily lose control of them, though her horns will eventually regrow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Elfen Lied Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Diclonii Category:Disease Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kids Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:Psychics Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Arms Corporation